This will be the end?
by Maituuu14
Summary: Que pasaría si Percy y sus amigos se encontraran con un grupo de amigos que al igual que ellos también son semidioses, pero un poquito diferentes? Secretos milenarios saldran a luz. Un enorme problema amenaza a la civilización occidental de nuevo. Y un poderoso enemigo se alza para acabar con todo.


Estoy listo. Tengo mi mano sobre el mango de mi espada, listo para desenvainarla en cualquier momento y entrar en acción. Maria está a mi lado, su mirada me dice que está alerta, está buscando algún patrón, algo que indique si hay enemigos cerca. Aunque no diga es obvio que le cuesta concentrarse, y claro todos estamos así. Cómo puedes concentrarte en una situación como esta? Es imposible. Mi hermana está en el piso malherida y no sé cuanto más va a aguantar , Dash mi mejor amigo y su novio está a punto de tener un colapso emocional, y parece que va a hacer pronto por lo pálido que está. Mailo se la pasa diciendo que todos vamos a morir mientras Quira amenaza con rostizarlo si no se calla y Tom y Mab que tratan de evitarlo a toda costa. Layla también está buscando pistas de si hay enemigos cerca pero está recontra nerviosa.

Entiendo lo que siete Dash en este momento, pero es el precio de lo que hacemos, la mayoría de la veces ese precio es la muerte. Es injusto no? Desde hace siglos los Lideres decidieron que no se sepa nada de nosotros y de la situación, solo sabemos hasta ahí y nada más. Maria dice que tomaron esa decisión porque si los humanos se enteraran de tada la verdad que los rodea, todo cambiaría para bien o para mal… y ese es un riesgo que no podemos correr por el bien de todos. Aunque ella cree que ya es hora y que todo va a tener que descubrirse tarde o temprano, una bomba que en algún momento va a explotar.

Un quejido y una mano que toma la mía me sacan de mis pensamientos. Maria me aprieta más mi mano y puedo sentir su pulso, acelerado y sin ritmo fijo, eso me dice que etsa más nerviosa que antes. Otro quejido más de Miqueila y una vez más su pulso se acelera. Si le digo que se calme lo único que voy a conseguir es que me abofetee pero tengo que intentarlo.

-Ma, cálmate. De seguro cuando Lumbert vuelva vamos a poder avanzar y Mik va a estar mejor- dije.

Levantó su mano y me abofeteó. Por qué no escucho a mi cerebro? De seguro me dejó la marca, cuando esta enojada puede ser muy agresiva.

-Aunchh! Por qué me abofeteaste? Qué dije mal? Solamente te dije la verdad.

Me lanzó una mirada venosa y se alejó hecha una furia en la dirección de los pinos.

-Bien hecho "chico gelatina", ahora no solo está nerviosa sino que la enojaste, lo cual es peor-Dijo Quira.

-Yo también tengo derecho a estar nervioso! Después de todo es mi hermana "llamitas"- le grite

-No sabes absolutamente nada, así que cerrá la boca- me gritó, se calmo un poco y me dijo-Ella sufre esto más que nosotros, aunque no lo parezca está peor que Dash, no la conoces tanto como crees.

Peor que Dash? Si estuviera peor que él ya estaría por ahí gritando en griego y arrojándole mandobles a los árboles que nos rodean. Pero hay algo que no encaja, si tan solo me mirara a los ojos podría usar el "don" o lo que fuera que ella dijo que tengo, para saber que le pasa, que me está escondiendo.

Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por toda esa etapa cuando casi nos matan y ella pareció con el G20 y nos salvó, cuando supe el secreto que me escondía tras sus ojos… pero al parecer no. Dios! Odio realmente que me haga esto.

Otro quejido más salió de la boca de Miqueila y luego una terrible tos. Maria vino corriendo y se tiro a su lado para susurrarle quien sabe que. Es ahora o nunca, si ella no piensa decirme voy a tener que descubrirlo por mí mismo, tengo que conseguir que me mire. Me acerqué , puse mi mano en su hombro y volteó para lanzarme otra de sus miradas de " te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente mientras duermes". A pesar que su mirada sea venenosa, podía distinguir que estaba completamente aterrada, casi en shcok, y que junto con ira ese pánico la estaba consumiendo…y hay algo más. No puedo distinguir qué, pero es tremendamente oscuro. Qué me estará ocultando? Y lo más importante, Por qué?


End file.
